New Memories
by CopyKitten
Summary: John decides to take Dave up to a special place so they can make a special memory together. A memory even more special than the time they first met. Fluffy JohnDave, no SBurb AU.


Okay so JohnDave roleplay that my friend and I wrote together so it does backtrack a bit every now and then but yeah, enjoyyyy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of it's character because they are owned by Andrew Hussie.

John stood by the library. It was the only place that was quiet. John was in a hoodie with jeans. He had arranged after school him and Dave hang out, and meet up here. He almost squealed when he saw Dave walk up to him.

Dave made his way over to his long time childhood friend and smiled at him, absolutely adoring John's obvious happiness.

"You good to go?" He asked questioningly.

"Yeah totally" he sounded exited but lowered his voice, right library.

"So I guess we could go somewhere... Oh I know!" He said as they walked out. The path walking the direction to John's house.

Dave was ready to laugh at how John quickly toned his voice down but found himself just shaking his head and rolling his eyes with a smirk. He followed the other with his hands in his pockets a few steps behind.

"Man, I wonder where we're going today, or is it a surprise?" He said in a mock kind of way; he knew exactly where they were going (or at least he hoped he did and John wasn't going to pull a quick one and suddenly change directions)

John gave a smirk. John trailed off the side walk and walked up to a brick wall. He turned to Dave

"We gotta climb over this to get were I wanna take you," he said smiling.

John looked at Dave.

"Do you need help getting over or no?" His hands going into his hoodies picket. His glasses sliding down.

"Pfft, I can make it over this wall, no problems." Dave gave John a look of disbelief. Did he not think that a great Strider could make it over a brick wall? Then again, he didn't think he'd be going over any brick walls. Now, where on earth was this boy taking him? It certainly wasn't a place they'd been to together before, maybe. He didn't really retain a lot of things. For all he knew it could be a childhood secret base they'd made and forgotten about... He doubted it.

John smiled watching him get over. He easily scaled it. He had to go over it so many times it was easy now. John looked at him. It was a hill. Mountain like. It was green and soft. The floor wasn't sandy but its actually mossy. John smiled as he walked up the hill with Dave. The path they were on was easy, the grass getting longer as they walked.

The picturesque hill wasn't any place he'd imagined to be anywhere in their little town. A beautiful place for a beautiful person to know about though. The path was wide enough for the two of them to walk side by side, but only just. The tall grass was long enough that it grazed past his hands sometimes, tickling them slightly. The two of them made it to the top of the hill soon enough and when they did, Dave look out to see the view they had from it. Staring in awe, almost, at it all.

John sat down. Relaxing. Putting his backpack off in relief. He looked at Dave.

"Worth the climb huh?" He said happily looking at Dave. John looked around. It was going to be sunset soon and the view will only get better. John sighed. His comfortable hoodie warming him from the chill in the air. He noticed little specks of snow falling. John smiled looking at him. A blush on his cheeks.

The view was the best. Buildings and lights. Houses everything. The mountains way ahead. The sun being bright as it is. Setting on the tallest mountain.

Dave removed his backpack and sat down next to John.

"Hell yeah it was worth the climb." The snow began falling more steadily and Dave watched from. It was like something out of a story book. He zipped up his jacket and turned his attention to John who sat next to him. John was like someone out of a story book too. His glasses halfway down his nose and the cutest blush in his cheeks.

"You come here often then?" Dave questioned absent mindedly, just simply watching John trying to keep a conversation going.

"Not really, I've actually been studying the place, the plants and animals seeing how it balances out." John smiled. His hand slowly moving towards Dave's. John blushed as the sun lowered. A bright yellow to pink blending into the sky. The clouds seem like cotton candy. The snow shined almost as if rainbow tipped. John felt the cold air and looked at Dave.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah...?" Dave replied as he wondered about what was going to be asked of him.

John blushed more.

"Hey, do you remember when we met?" John smiled recalling the memory. John was being attacked by a dog. Dave on his skateboard fought off the dog. They were young. John was happy and ever since they've been close friends.

"Aha, a knight is always there to help people in need." Those were good times. Back when they first met and things were so different. If it wasn't for meeting John, he would probably never have made friends with people like Jade and Karkat...

"Why you asking?"

"Oh, it was my favourite memory, and now I want to make a new one..." John said his hand fully entwined with Dave's. John smiled as his lips met Dave's.

He was taken by surprise slightly as he didn't expect that to happen, but he went along with it. I mean, its not every day that your hot childhood friend starts macking on you. He kissed back and held on to Johns hand.

John released. His sky blue eyes meeting Dave's shades. Without saying another word he hugged him close. Putting his head on Dave's shoulder and blushing harshly he whispered "I love you Dave."

Dave smiled and hugged back. "I love you too." He almost started laughing at how this was playing out.

"God, you'd've thought you'd guess that earlier though" He pulled away and sat with their foreheads touching and with a smile on his face.

"I guess, but I wanted it to be good enough for you." John said looking at him. His messy black hair colliding with the blonde. Dave sighed with a grin.

"Anything would've been perfect and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it would've been you, John."


End file.
